It Girl
by Athena-Sama
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho is a world famous pop star. But, he's selfish, conceited, and narcissist. He then falls in love with Kagome Higurashi. The thing is...she doesn't love him back. Can he win her over with a song?songfic R&R No flames please!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters used in this belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song It Girl belongs to Jason DeRulo

"Miroku, I don't feel like going to a party." Sesshoumaru groaned. Miroku, Sesshoumaru's agent had called Sesshoumaru to tell him about party that he didn't really feel like going to. "Aww! C'mon Sesshoumaru! You need to loosen up a bit! And stop sulking about that dream girl of yours that probably doesn't even exist!" Miroku said. It happened last month when Sesshoumaru first saw his "dream girl". It was after he had a concert he only caught a glimpse of her face but he knew that he was in love with her. And ever since then all he would do was try to find her and sulk.

But he'd rather try to find the girl he fell in love with than go to a stupid party. But he knew who his girlfriend Kagura (whom he keeps forgetting to dump since he has been busy with other stuff) would drag either way to this party so, he just decided to go and get it over with.

"Fine I'll go." Sesshoumaru said, "Great!" Miroku said, enthusiastically "Hey! Maybe you could sing that the new song that you've been writing?" "Maybe." Then Sesshoumaru hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night…<strong>

Everyone at the party was dancing, talking, laughing, and having a good time except for Sesshoumaru . In fact he was having the opposite of a good time. Well, 1) Kagura left him standing there by himself to go talk with some friends. 2) He DID NOT want to be there. Then his agent Miroku walked up to him. "Hey! How's my favorite pop star?" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru glared at him "Not good." He said through clenched teeth. Miroku ignored that and said "Why don't you try having fun for once?" Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Instead something caught his eye. It was her…the woman he had been searching for.

She was wearing a red dress, with heels, she had black shoulder length hair, and big blue eyes. She wore make up too, but, to Sesshoumaru she looked so beautiful that she didn't need it. "Who is that girl?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku. Miroku followed Sesshoumaru's line of vision and saw who he was talking about. "Oh, her? Her name is Kagome Higurashi she's the new assistant manager. Nice girl, my wife Sango is good friends with her." Miroku said, "Hey wait a minute! So it's true! This dream girl of yours does exist!" But Sesshoumaru did not hear not hear him, instead he staring at Kagome the whole time. "I'm going to go talk to her." Sesshoumaru announced, as he started walking off. "Sesshoumaru wait!" Miroku yelled, "Oh, I almost forgot." Sesshoumaru said, turning back his head "Tell Kagura I'm breaking up with her."

When he made it to Kagome she was saying good-bye to a friend. "Excuse me." He said, while clearing his throat. She turned to face him and was surprised seeing someone like him talking to someone like her. "You must be Kagome Higurashi. You probably know who I am since I am famous worldwide and-" "Yeah I know who you are." Kagome said, with distaste "Your some big star that is conceited, selfish, and only loves themselves. I'm sorry…BUT I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" and with that she stormed off. Sesshoumaru was shocked by what happened. He hadn't expected her to act like that. When Miroku finally caught up with Sesshoumaru he was panting. "You…should've…let me…finish…and…I told…Kagura…for you….she didn't take it so well." "I kind of expected that." Sesshoumaru said, "Now, what was it you were going to tell me?" "Kagome hates men." Sesshoumaru gave Miroku a strange look.

"D-Don't take it that way! She's not a lesbian!" She just…she had a bad breakup."

"I see."

"Well, at one time Kagome was a successful actress. But you probably haven't heard of her since she did mostly Broadway shows. Anyway she was dating Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha! You mean my little _half_-brother?"

"Yes, now let me finish. She was dating Inuyasha but he dumped her for some model. What was her name again? Oh, yes Kikyo that's it! But personally I think Kagome is much prettier than Kikyo."

"Get on with it."

"As I was saying after Inuyasha dumped her she quit her job and went into a great depression for a while. Eventually she came to work here as assistant manager, but I still think she should be acting again."

"Hmmm, Miroku you know that new song I've been writing?"

"Yes what about it?"

"It's…it's about Kagome, and I want to sing it."

"See I told you that you should sing it! Didn't I?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Miroku's comment and made his way to the stage. Once he got there, he tapped the mike and said, "Hello, umm…I've been writing a new song and I would like to sing it." Everybody applauded. "I would also like to dedicate to Kagome Higurashi." "Huh!" Kagome said, as she turned at hearing her name. Sesshoumaru motioned for the DJ to play the music and once he did Sesshoumaru began sing.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit _

_Check please…_

_Cause I finally found the girl of… my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of the spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' 'em dead_

_Dropping like flies around ya_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping your about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're…love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

_I'mma turn you on_

_(chorus)_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl _

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of the spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from…running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl…_

_Hey baby…_

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of the spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

After Sesshoumaru finished singing everyone burst into applause. But Sesshoumaru didn't care he looking for his it girl. It had seemed like she had left. After so long of searching for the girl of his dreams he lost her again. So he decided he would just go home. Right when he walked outside he heard a soft voice, "Was that song… really for me?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, "I meant every word of it." "No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Do you want me to get a ride home?"

"I only live a couple of blocks from here. You can walk me home though."

"All right."

After they arrived at the front steps of Kagome's apartment Sesshoumaru asked, "So will you do it. Be my it girl I mean." Kagome thought about for a moment. Until she answered, "Yes." After that they both shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
